Jinchuuriki's Army
by Vappourider
Summary: Naruto gathers a force previously unseen, the jinchuuriki & the haters of the Akatsuki to band together to destroy the organisation, Naruto series starts before timeskip. Sasuke & Kakashi left on trip with them. Naruto/Harem. Yugito, Temari & Konan.
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuuriki army.

A/N: I hope you like this fic, it has the jinchuuriki band together after Naruto gathers them, they as well as some others band together to take down Akatsuki. It is set a just before the hospital fight between Sasuke & Naruto. I would like to thank the writer Tasokagure Chronicles for the basic ideas. Naruto/Harem, no Hinata or Sakura in the Harem. Harem definitely contains Yugito, Temari & Konan. Possible Sasuke sister O/C depending on reviews. Others added on demand except HINATA & SAKURA.

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**demon speech**"

Chapter 1: The Idea.

Naruto was in a room with Jirayia his teacher & the fifth Hokage, Granny Tsunade.

"So Pervy Sage, you & Granny are saying that Itachi & that fish face are in a group of S-rank criminals that are trying to gather the jinchuuriki & extract their demons."

"Thats it in a nutshell. Glad you could understand." Jirayia said.

"OK, so that's why you want to take me for that training trip. I'll think about it but I have the beginnings of an idea to take down & save the jinchuuriki, like Gaara & myself. I want to go think about it & see Sasuke. See you later, hopefully the idea will work." Naruto said.

Naruto walks over to Tsunade & gives her a hug before leaving the room. He slowly walks to the hospital to see Sasuke. 'I know Sasuke hates his brother, & his brother is in the Akatsuki, so he would probably help take down the group to get to him. If I could get the jinchuuriki into a group as well as people with grudges against the members, we probably take them down. However, it will be hard to gather them in the first place as their Kages probably want to keep them with the village. Oh, I'm at the hospital already better propose the idea to Sasuke.' Naruto thought. Naruto walked silently throughout the halls as he traveled towards Sasuke's room.

"Hey Sasuke, How are you doing?" Naruto asked uncharacteristically serious.

"I'm fine loser. What do you want?" Sasuke snaps back at the blond.

"I have a proposition for you Idiot. I'm planning to form a group to take down the Akatsuki. I want you to join it. The group would help you get your revenge on Itachi, that is if its formed. If you join you would hear an S-rank secret & be trained to take down Itachi." Naruto says shocking the stoic Uchiha prodigy.

"To take down Itachi, I would join your group but what do you want from me if I join." Sasuke said eyes changing into the Sharingan.

"Your assistance in taking out the rest of the Akatsuki. But I to hear the S-rank secret you would definitely have to join the group. Think about it. I have to go explain the idea to the Hokage & my teacher, so see you later." Naruto says with a wave as he walks towards the door.

"Fine Naruto, I'll join your group if it is formed."

"Thanks Sasuke, You might want to get dressed we are going to see the Hokage & the Toad Sannin." Naruto says leaving the room.

Naruto shuts the door & leans against the wall next to it waiting for the Uchiha to get ready. Sasuke opens the door dressed in the outfit he fought Gaara in.

"Let's go, see the Hokage." Sasuke says walking out of the hospital past a startled Sakura.

The pair of genin walk towards the Hokage's tower determined to talk to the Hokage. The walk calmly, surprising the citizens of the Leaf Village as for once the blond wasn't being hyperactive. Walking into the Tower they see Shizune with a stack of paperwork.

"Shizune is there anyone other than Jirayia in with Granny at the moment?" Naruto asks.

"No, what are you doing?" Shizune replies as He & Sasuke walk into the room to see Jirayia & Tsunade talking.

"I have got a plan to take down the Akatsuki & stop them from taking the jinchuuriki. I'm going to gather the rest of the jinchuuriki, people who hate members of the Akatsuki, also I'm taking Kakashi & Jirayia to form a group to take down Akatsuki after we have trained for a few years. So basically I'm taking Sasuke & Kakashi along with me on the training trip; & then gathering jinchuuriki to train as well. Any problems?" Naruto outlines his plan.

"Yes, he doesn't know about the tenant, you would have to tell him but other than that nothing. Your going to have to tell everyone that you two are leaving on a training trip." Tsunade said to him.

"I'm gonna tell him right now. He's probably wondering what a jinchuuriki is & why the Akatsuki are after us. Sasuke, a jinchuuriki is someone who has a demon sealed inside of them, like me, I have the Kyuubi inside of me. The Akatsuki want to extract the demons inside of us to use their power to do something that we aren't sure of yet." Naruto said cringing expecting the worst.

"Well now, I can see why you can sort of go toe to toe with Orochimaru by yourself & survive. Thanks for keeping Kyuubi from destroying our village by the way. When can we get started on this trip, I wanna get my revenge soon." Sasuke asked.

"ANBU, we need Kakashi Hatake & Jirayia here NOW!" Tsunade said in authoritarian mode.

"There we go, now we can explain this crazy plan to them & get you ready to leave tomorrow." Tsunade said smiling at the boys.

In a swirl of leaves the pair of perverts appeared, one reading Make-Out Paradise, the other clutching a notepad.

"What do you want us for?" Jirayia ask blunt so he could get back to his 'research'.

"The brat has made a plan & it involves you two, Sasuke, people who hate the members of the Akatsuki & the other jinchuuriki. Sasuke knows about the tenant & Naruto's plan. That's why he is here. Naruto explain the plan to these perverts." Tsunade explains the summons.

"So you guys, we are gathering the Jinchuuriki, people who hate Akatsuki ;& with you two & Sasuke we are making a group ;& after a couple of years of training taking down the Akatsuki. Any questions?" Naruto asked after the explanation.

" When are we leaving brat?" Jirayia asked with a sigh.

"Tomorrow at sunrise & be warned, no perving or else I will get Granny to beat you up. Constant training is what's going to happen, get it?" Naruto threatens the Sannin.

A/N: Thank for reading. Read & Review. Recommend people for the Harem except SAKURA & HINATA. IF you like this please check out my others stories

Your Writer Vappourider.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinchuuriki's Army.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Read & Review. There will be one chapter for every village they have to gather jinchuuriki from the a time skip until when they return. There is a poll for the rest of the Harem. Thanks for the FU's didn't need them though.

Shion 2.

Yuago 2.

Anko 1.

Fuu 1.

Mei 1.

Karui 1.

Chapter 2: The Sand Manipulator.

The group of Sasuke, Kakashi, Jirayia & Naruto were standing at the gates with a small crowd near them. Naruto walked over to where Tsunade was. Surprising everyone he reached up & gave her a hug.

"Take care of everyone for me Granny." Naruto said as he hugged her.

Letting go he walked over to Sakura "Train hard. I'll take care of the idiot for you."

"Take care of Kakashi, Jirayia & yourself as well for the time your away." She said giving him a hug.

"Come on Baka, we have to get going to get to the Sand village in the week." Jirayia said.

"OK, well I guess we gotta go. See you in a few years & Granny keep that hat ready for me." Naruto said jokingly.

They group put on their packs & walk out of the gates. They raise their hands in farewell but don't look back.

4 days later.

The group walk towards the city, heads drooping. When suddenly a voice rings out "Look there's the Sand Village."

"Finally, we're here. We should stop for a few days for a rest. We can leave for the next village in a couple of days but I'm tired." Jirayia said.

"Halt, Who are you & what are you doing here?" A Sand Chuunin demanded.

"They are allies from the Leaf Village. Naruto, how have you been?" Gaara said tonelessly.

"Great, Gaara. This is my teacher Jirayia, I'm he's apprentice. My genin teacher Kakashi. Sasuke you've met. We are here to talk to the Kazekage & your family. We have come with a proposition for you. But anyways, how has your family been?" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"Well let's head to the Kazekage's office. We will get Kankuro & Temari on the way there."

Fifteen minutes later.

"What? You want to gather the jinchuuriki, start a group for them to gain friends & defeat a group of S-rank criminals?" the Kazekage asked incredulously.

"Basically, yeah. I'm a jinchuuriki, I know what the life is like. I helped Gaara to stop being a heartless murderer. I want to help all the jinchuuriki. Please let us form the group with Gaara in it." Naruto asked.

"I like the idea. It will help me become the person I would like to be." Gaara said.

"Well, I don't want him to leave but it is his best interests, so I will support his decision." Temari said.

"Have to agree with that." Kankuro said as well.

"I agree to that idea. So Gaara you are going with this group to help take down the Akatsuki." The Kazekage ordered.

Temari walked up to Naruto, gave him a hug & a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of him & make sure he contacts us once in a while."

"Well we aren't leaving until tomorrow. So you can say your goodbyes then." Jirayia said looking at the sunset. "We will leave at dawn. Gaara, please pack for the trip."

The next morning.

"Well I guess, we won't see you for a while. Keep yourselves alive & happy." Naruto said.

Gaara gave his siblings a hug. Naruto raised his hand to his chest when suddenly Temari crushed him to her in a fierce hug.

"And you, Naruto better keep him in line & keep yourself out of trouble." Temari said as she let go of the hug.

Naruto fell to the ground with a slight nosebleed. Jirayia was writing in his notebook furiously. Kakashi was rolling on the ground laughing. Sasuke was smirking, internally laughing his head off. Gaara & Kankuro had the infamous relative eye twitch.

Temari looked around "What happened?"

"Yo—You made … Ha Ha … He felt … Ha Ha Ha … your boob." Kakashi managed to get out.

"My student will finally follow in my footsteps & join me in my research." Jirayia cried out in happiness.

"Oops, didn't intend for that to happen. Oh well, can't change the past." Temari shrugged.

"So where are we headed now." Gaara asked finally stopping the infamous eye-twitch.

"Towards the Cloud village they have 2 to my information they are Yugito Nii, a rare female jinshuuriki & Killer Bee." Jirayia said looking at Naruto suggestively.

"Pervy Sage don't think that because I accidentally got a feel that it means that I'm gonna be a perv like you." Naruto said with a dark look.

"What do you mean like him Naruto?" Temari asked curious.

"He likes to watch girls at the hot springs. He was suggesting that this Yugito & I should have sex." Naruto said shrugging.

"How can you be so calm talking about sex, Naruto. Last I heard you couldn't think about that stuff without getting a nosebleed." Kakashi asked.

"Well it's easier to talk about once you have had it." Naruto replied casually.

"Tell me everything please! I want to write about it. If you don't tell me everything at least tell me her name." Jirayia pleaded on his hands & knees.

"Princess Koyuki from the Land of Snow." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Ha-ha-ha, Naruto get laid by a princess get real. Ha-ha he-he he … Oh my God, this is hilarious." the usually stoic laughed rolling in the sand clutching his sides.

"Go ahead ask her, we did do it. One night, I woke up & she was next to my bed. She said that our mission was like a movie, but the hero hadn't got the girl kissed me. It escalated from there. OK, Pervy Sage if I find out that you wrote a book based on what I just told you, I will tell Granny & she will castrate you." Naruto threatened the white haired Sannin.

"Please, I want mercy master not those." The white-haired Sannin groveled at Naruto's feet.

"Fine but you can't use that as inspiration for your next book." Naruto threatened.

"This talk has been enlightening but we should head out."

So the group left with a bunch of waves heading towards the mountains & the Cloud Village.

A/N: I Hope you have enjoyed the chapter. I might not be able to do one chappie per village sorry. Read & Review. Thanking Kami-sama for the invention of Naruto & the birth of Kishimoto.

Your Writer, Vappourider.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinchuuriki's Army.

A/N: Here is another chapter for Jinchuuriki's Army. The first chapter had 5 reviews when I posted the second chapter. It was an excellent count. The second chapter built on some of the Naruto/Temari romance. This will get to the Naruto/Yugito & Naruto/Konan. There will be betrayal in the Akatsuki revealed in this chapter. Shion will be a one shot thing. Regarding a Sasuke's sister O/C I would like confirmation or denial.

Fuu/ Gaara or Fuu/ Naruto?

There will be partial abilities for Jinchuuriki's to visit another's seal. This is a major part of the rest of the story.

Chapter 3: Retrieving the Nibi & Hachibi.

"Well we're finally here. I hope we're able to get the next two jinchuuriki without trouble." Jirayia said.

"What do you want with the jinchuuriki of our village? Are you with the Akatsuki?" a well toned man with seven swords strapped to his back.

"We are a group setting out to defeat the Akatsuki by gathering the jinchuuriki so they may join. Currently we have the Ichibi & Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki's. We would like your village's jinchuuriki to aid us in this. If they have control over their bijuu's chakra, we would like their aid in training these young ones to do the same." Kakashi said gesturing towards Naruto & Gaara.

"Well we'll see what happens. I am the rhyme busting Killer Bee, jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. Yugito, you can come down now. She is Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of the Nibi. We'll go see the Raikage to see if he will agree to the proposition." the now identified jinchuuriki said.

"Hey Blondie, what's your name & which bijuu do you contain?" Yugito demanded.

"My name is Naruto & I contain the Kyuubi. You contain the Nibi, don't you? Why so interested, by the way the white-haired guy will say that you like me & want to have sex with me. Just so you know, he wanted me to have sex with you, kinda suggested before we left the sand village because we got him. He is Gaara the Ichibi jinchuuriki & our friend with the duck butt hairstyle is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answers the other blond.

The female's blond's eyes glazed over for roughly one minute & she didn't move during that time. In her mind scape she saw the Nibi walk over to her. "**Well, hello kitten. It's been awhile since you have visited me down here. I called you down here to talk about what the young fox kid said about mating with you. I think you should agree to do it in about a year. You will produce strong kittens together. With the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him, he should be well equipped & will definitely have a lot of stamina. I think sharing can possibly be allowed. Anything you would like to ask me?**" the Nibi told her jinchuuriki.

"Yes, there is most definitely something I would like to ask you. Why in Kami's (all powerful ultimate creator of everything) name, do you want me to sleep with that guy?" Yugito practically screamed at the giant cat.

"**Because any children you had would be very strong on their own but also would likely be pseudo-jinchuuriki because of our influence, besides if I were outside the seal I would ****transform into my human form & do it myself, he's so handsome & strong on his own …**" the Nibi said as she transformed into her human form. Her human form had blue hair; deep blue, slitted eyes; creamy skin that was sporting a blush (& small nosebleed); she wore a strapless blue dress that went to her knees & high heels.

"Okay, I think I should go. I think that I might take your advice but start out small then expand it quickly if your guess is right he might be 9 inches long. Thank for this talk Nibi, I think I should be going back to the outside now." Yugito says then finds herself back with Naruto & the others.

"I just was talking to Nibi, turns out she has a human form & if she was out of the seal she would take the advice the pervert gave. She also wants me to take the advice he gave but in a couple of months after developing a relationship of sorts. She also said sharing you is allowed." Yugito said blushing from embarrassment.

"OK, that's news. I think I may have to visit the Kyuubi to see if she has a human form as well. I'll try to give the relationship thing a go for you." Naruto.

"What is going on here, why are you lot dawdling?" Jirayia asked looking around at the group smiling seeing the blush on Yugito's face.

The group walk throughout the city with Sasuke, Naruto & Gaara looking around staring at the sites. The reach the Raikage's office when Killer Bee opens the door, walking in as if owned the place.

"Yo Bro, we got some people from varying villages here with a proposition to help deal with the accursed Akatsuki." Killer Bee said.

"Well, let's hear it." The Raikage said.

"I am Jirayia of the Sannin. Our idea is to gather the jinchuuriki to hone all of their skills & make them into teams to fight off the Akatsuki. There will be at least 3 non-jinchuuriki in this group, they are Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake & myself." Jirayia explained his apprentices plan.

"Who came up with this idea?" The Raikage boomed out.

"I did, Lord Raikage. I am Naruto Uzimaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I have faced a couple of the Akatsuki, they were Itachi Uchiha & Kisame Hoshikage, they are some of the elites." Naruto stepped forward speaking.

"OK, why do you think it is a good idea for the jinchuuriki to band together?" the Raikage questioned.

"Because of the strength of the Akatsuki I have fought, we barely managed to fight them off & they were definitely not the strongest as they were not the leader of the organization. That is why I think us, jinchuuriki should band together. Besides in groups, we will be able to take them down easier than fighting them on our own." Naruto explained to the Raikage before staring at said person daring him to voice objections.

"Haa … ha – ha … hehehehehe. I like this kid, He's got guts staring me down like that. I give permission for Yugito & Killer Bee to leave the village & join this group. Oh, Yugito, please stay behind for a minute." The Raikage commanded.

"Thank you, Lord Raikage. Yugito we will be leaving at sunrise, please pack." Naruto asked the other blond.

The group troupe out of the room with Jirayia leaving first with a lecherous grin, followed by Kakashi, then Gaara. Sasuke moved from looking at the Raikage curiously when Naruto shoved. Naruto smiles at Yugito before leaving. Killer Bee jumps out of the window.

"Okay dear, I want to know what you think about the boys in the group, especially that blond kid?" the Raikage questions.

"I get the feeling the red head is only there because the blond wants him to be & to get stronger. The emo guy, he's also there to get stronger & because the blond asked. Naruto, the blond, he's sweet, the main bond between the whole group. He also has a bright personality & is a bit goofy. The Nibi called me down into the seal because she wants me to try & have children with him so they could be strong. Also I have discovered the Nibi has a human form."

"Well then, that is unusual, the kid is a bonding factor that may be able to gain cooperation between all the jinchuuriki. If the Nibi says that the children would be strong, I don't have a problem **if** you do what she suggests. Now you are dismissed. Go get strong."

Yugito walks out of the room with a bounce in her step.

Two days later.

"Guys, I would like you to set up camp as Jirayia, Kakashi & myself have to go somewhere." Naruto called. "We will be back soon."

"What's happening Naruto?" Jirayia asked surprised at the commanding tone.

"We are going to a meeting that must be kept secret for reasons you will find out."

Kakashi & Jirayia follow the blond as He leaves the area.

"So this is who you have chosen to come to this meeting, excellent choices." Itachi said as they arrive in the clearing.

"Don't ask just follow."

The group ran towards a mountain range for an hour before stopping. They enter a cave that was nearby.

"Lord Pein, Konan, it's me Itachi, I have brought them as you have requested." Itachi said looking at a seemingly blank wall.

The shimmered for a few seconds before a revealing a door. They walk into the room, before Jirayia & Kakashi shoved their way past Itachi & Naruto running over to a tube full of fluid containing a red-haired woman.

"Itachi, do you know who this woman is? It's Kushina Uzimaki, everyone thought she died in childbirth the night the Kyuubi attacked." Kakashi & Jirayia asked the raven – haired former ANBU.

"Hey, because her last name is Uzimaki is she related to me?" the hyperactive blond asked.

"Yes, she is related to you, she is your mother." Jirayia replied.

"So it is his blood that is needed to wake her. She is in suspended animation, she can only be woken by drinking the blood of the person most closely related to her." a figure with orange hair said walking out of the shadows accompanied by a blue-haired female.

"Yahiko is that you? How did you get the Renningan, I thought Nagato had it?" Jirayia said staring at his former students.

"I will explain after the boy has woken his mother. I am known as Pein now." the now identified Pein said.

Naruto walked over to the tanks controls. Identifying the button to release the body inside, he releases his mother. He caught her & placed her on a couch that was nearby. He reached into his kunai pouch & pulled out one of the multi-purpose knives. He sliced the knife across the palm of his hand drawing blood, scrunching his fist he directed the flow of blood drops onto his sleeping mothers lips. She licked her lips unconsciously, adding the blood to her system & releasing her from suspended animation. She stirred with her eyelids fluttering as she tried to wake up for the first time in 12 years.

"Wh - Where am I?" Kushina says in a croaky voice as she tried to push herself into a sitting position.

"You are in a cave in Rock village. You have been asleep for 12 years." Naruto says as he crouched next to the couch she laid upon.

"Minato, how is our child? I thought you said you would die sealing the Kyuubi into him?" Kushina shouts as she leapt forward to hug Naruto.

"Kushina, that is not Minato, that is your son." Jirayia said.

"Who is this Minato, is he my Dad?" Naruto asked as he began to hug her back.

"Minato is the Fourth Hokage & yes, He is your father. Can I please have a drink?" Kushina says laying back into the couch.

Itachi walks into the room with a tray of drinks & handed them one by one to everyone except Pein. Pein gestured for everyone to sit down in a chair or one of the other lounges in the room.

"Jirayia after you left, Nagato, Konan & myself formed a group dedicated to peace. One day Hanzo of the Salamander captured Konan with the aid of Danzo, he demanded that either Nagato or I died. Because of this I jumped on a kunai in Nagato's hands, causing Nagato to gain full control of his Renningan. I died, however with his Renningan, He brought the body back to life controlling this body to protect himself." Pein said "Twelve years ago I was in the Leaf Village, trying to find Kushina as she is Nagato's cousin. She had given birth, was in critical condition & about to die so I performed a jutsu to put her in suspended animation to be awakened by the blood of the one closest related to her. That's the reason I got Itachi to bring you here without trying to capture you."

"Are you going to let me go, still wanting me captured to extract the Kyuubi & still work with the Akatsuki after today?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, I will ask for Konan & Itachi's opinions as it will be a group decision. Can you please wait here while we talk & reach a decision?" Pein replied.

The three Akatsuki members walked out of a door opposite the one they entered from. Pein lead the way while followed by the expressionless Uchiha then a slightly frowning Konan. After the Akatsuki ninjas had left the room, the group talked about how their lives had been while Kushina had been in the coma this including their accomplishments. Kushina of course cried hearing how her son was treated & the death of the Third. After everything had been said, she gave them all a hug. After about fifteen minutes the members of the Akatsuki entered the room expressionless. They sat on a lounge opposite the ninja affiliated with the Leaf Village.

"We have reached a decision about the matter. The decision we have reached is that we will aid with information & fight alongside you when you attack the main base after your training. Naruto, Konan would like to speak to you about something she refuses to discuss with me." Pein said calmly.

"Thank you, Pein. Konan, would you please lead me to where we will talk?" Naruto said gratefully.

Konan wordlessly stood up walked to a door, opening the door, it revealed a hallway. Naruto followed her through the door & down the hallway. Again she opened a door, revealing a room filled with origami works such as cranes. Naruto walked into the room & closed the door behind him.

"What would you like to speak to me about Konan?" Naruto asked after several minutes of silence.

"Everyone has needs. Mine are not being fulfilled, in you I see someone with the same drive as my former lover & as such I would like you to occasionally help fulfill those needs during the times we meet up for you to exchange information. Will you do so, if you do I will aid you in defeating Orochimaru when the time comes for the confrontation as he wishes the body of your friend Sasuke." Konan said in her soft voice.

"I believe that I can help you fulfill those needs when the occasion arises. Thank you for your help." Naruto says with gratitude in his voice.

"Itachi was the one who persuaded us to help us, as well as your drive to protect jinchuuriki such as yourself. You also want jinchuuriki to have better lives instead of the kind filled with hatred & fear." Konan said.

"Itachi seems like a very nice person concerned with the peace of the world & it seems like he still wants the village to prosper. Why do think that is?" Naruto asked curious because of Itachi's behavior.

"He still loves his village & his brother but as to why he committed the Massacre you will have to ask him." Konan stated as she stood up.

Naruto nodded. Konan lead him out of the room & back to the room with the rest of the people in it.

Kushina, Jirayia & Kakashi looked at him expectantly. However Naruto turned to look at Itachi.

"Itachi why did you commit the Massacre, I know what you told Sasuke was a lie, you did not kill a clan just to test yourself. The clan was full of people you loved you couldn't kill them like you did without a reason, I would like to know that reason? Also I would like to try & mend the rift between you & your brother if that reason was good enough." Naruto asked staring into the Mangekyo Sharingan user's eyes.

"I did it because I was ordered to by Danzo, Homura & Koharu of the council. They ordered me to do so because the clan was about to try to take over the village. I sincerely regret doing as the council people ordered me but the village must prevail over all. I hope Sasuke can forgive me for what I have done. I wanted him to kill me to atone for what I did." Itachi said eyes brimming with years of suppressed emotions.

"I understand now. Thank you for what you have done for the village & me. You prevented me from being taken when you & Kisame appeared outside my apartment. I will try my best to get Sasuke to forgive you for what you have done. I hope you & your brother can have a peaceful reunion after everything has happened. I think we should go now, we need to get back to camp & the others. I hope we can be able to sit & talk like this again in the future after the Akatsuki has been destroyed as I don't count you as being in the Akatsuki." Naruto said standing up.

"Wait, you should know before you leave that a man named Madara Uchiha is the leader of the Akatsuki & the cause of the Kyuubi's attack. He informed me of this just after Akatsuki was formed 12 years ago." Pein said urgently.

"Thank you for that knowledge. We will see you again soon." Naruto said as Itachi led the group out of the hideout.

After another hour of travel, they were near the site of the camp.

"I will take my leave now." Itachi said as his little brother walked into the clearing.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke yelled as Itachi disappeared into the forest.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes Naruto/Konan is just fuck buddies. Read & Review or Orochimaru will rape you.

Your Writer, Vappourider.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinchuuriki's Army.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I got 6 reviews for the last chapter by the time I started writing. I have recently remembered my other story The Revelation of The True Sasuke, so I am discontinuing it. However if someone would like to take over & edit it, they are welcome to if they mention my name in the Author's Notes as it will have been adopted. Well onto the next chapter.

Fuu/Gaara is a pairing now due to my decision as to an idea that has been staring me in the eye for a while. Sasuke's sister idea is also definitely in motion for the same reason.

Chapter 4: Well Everything is coming together.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke, we have a very good reason to explain everything. But we cannot let too many people find out. OK. Oh by the way this is my mother, Kushina Uzimaki. Mum, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend & the first person other than Granny or Pervy Sage to agree to this plan." Naruto said.

"He took us to a meeting with some of the Akatsuki members that had put my mother in suspended animation. I had to let her drink some of my blood to wake her from suspended animation. After we did that they had a discussion on whether or not they will help us against the rest of the Akatsuki. They, as in Itachi & the others, decided to help us against them. I realized that Itachi really hates what he did. I asked him why he did it. He told me & I am going to kill the people that ordered him to commit the massacre. The people who ordered him to do it are elders back in the Leaf Village & when we get back, we will kill them." Naruto said rationally breaking through to Sasuke.

"Fine then, we will kill them & maybe I will forgive Itachi after we have taken down the Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"That is all I can ask from you. Let's go back to camp." Naruto said turning to head towards where Sasuke entered the clearing.

As they entered the clearing "Naruto, what happened to you & who is this woman?" Yugito asked her tone changed from worried to angry as the sentence progressed.

"Don't worry Yugito, she is my mother, Kushina Uzimaki, she was woken from suspended animation by me while we were out. We gained allies for when we fight the Akatsuki." Naruto said walking over to her & crushing her to him in a tight hug. "Why don't we get some dinner started we won't be able to travel much further today anyway."

The Next Morning.

Naruto was lying in his sleeping bag with Yugito lying with her arms wrapped around him snuggling into his chest. Naruto had his arms around her waist while burying his face into her long, blond hair. They looked contented, as Sasuke, Kushina & Jirayia watched Yugito wriggled further into his chest. The three had varying opinions, Sasuke was looking on curious, Kushina was planning blackmail & Jirayia was scribbling away in his research notebook. Kushina crouched down & gently nudged the pair.

"Hey lovebirds, it is time to wake up. I hope you kept your clothes on, we don't want any pregnancies while you are this young. Oh & Naruto, I hope you don't mind this being spread among your friends back at home." Kushina said looking down at the couple with an evil grin.

"Come on mum, please don't spread it, I can do that pretty easily when we visit after getting the 7-tails jinchuuriki from Waterfall. Yugito, I know your comfortable there but we do need to get moving towards the next village." Naruto said while rubbing her back.

Yugito yawned out a " I don't wanna get up, it's nice & comfortable." while stretching.

Yugito stood arching her back causing multiple cracking sounds. The non – jinchuuriki looked at her in surprise at her cat like movement. She looked at them oddly before shrugging & heading towards the fire to get something to eat.

"I thought you guys knew that jinchuuriki get characteristics that are similar to the animal they contain, so I get fox characteristics, she gets cat-like traits but they are more noticeable with animals that people are familiar with." Naruto said as he stood up revealing that he was not wearing a shirt. "OK, I'll get a shirt on. Jees, what's the problem, having Yugito on top of me made me hot so I took off my shirt."

After had all eaten, they quickly packed up & started the week long run to the Waterfall Village. After they arrived, they went to see the leader of the village. The leader readily agreed about the Jinchuuriki's need to be protected however he stated that the mentioned jinchuuriki had the right to choose. After meeting the said jinchuuriki, Fuu, she decided to choose after thinking about it. The night Yugito, who had made friends with Fuu dragged her to watch Naruto at the hot springs in the village. To say Fuu was surprised was an understatement, she was amazed that the boy who wore a jumpsuit had muscles like that, also that Gaara also had some muscles developing. This revelation probably was a key factor in her choice to join them.

A week later.

"Hey Mom, will the guards at the gate recognize you? You have been gone for 12 years." Naruto said as he walked besides his mother.

"I don't think so but I will do a transformation so I may get into the village undetected until we meet with Tsunade." his mother replied to his inquiry.

They were just outside of the 1 kilometer mark from the Leaf Village. They sat in a tree discussing what they were going to leave out of the report, whether or not she would stay & if it would be a good idea to tell the village who his father is. Quickly making a hand seal, Kushina transformed into a random person. They tree hopped until the trees ended.

"Hey Naruto, who is this? I thought you were going on a 3 year mission, why are you here?" Genma asked curious.

"Hey Genma, this is Kushina, I don't know her last name. I was but I wanted to escort her here as she wants to be a Leaf ninja. I'm surprised Granny has left you here after how you helped out in the invasion. Well better be off, I'll give any major news on the way out. See ya." Naruto said ending the conversation.

Naruto & his mother walked through the streets, ignoring the odd glances from people as they walked by. Just outside of the Barbecue shop they ran into Shikimaru, Ino & Choji.

"Hey Guys, can I get you to get Kiba & his team; Neji & his team; & Sakura together to meet me in the Hokage's office in fifteen minutes there is something I need to tell you. Yes, Shikimaru it is about the tenant." Naruto said to the stunned team.

"It will be troublesome but yeah, we will. I know the others will be understanding after all they got to know you first just like me." Shikimaru said as he walked away dragging Ino & Choji behind him.

"Why are you going to tell them & why does he know?" Kushina asked curious about her sons motives.

"They deserve to know about the tenant as they are my friends & he knows as he was my best friend before Sasuke was." Naruto replies.

They enter the Hokage's tower to see Shizune carrying a tall stack of paperwork towards the Hokage's office.

"Hey Shizune, I don't think you should take that in there because I have to talk to her for awhile. In about 10 minutes the rest of the 12 are going to be coming please let them in." Naruto said to Shizune before walking into the office.

After giving Tsunade the run down of what happened, the 12 walked in.

"Hey guys, I have an announcement to make so please be quiet as it is hard to talk about." Naruto said.

"Are you going to tell them about you going out with Yugito?" Kushina says teasing her son.

"Mum, come on we aren't going out yet but it is a matter of time. Yes, this is my mum, she was in a coma for 12 years." He took a deep breath. " Guys, I know this is going to be hard to believe but it is true. 12 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the Yondaime didn't kill it, He sealed it into his newborn son. His son is me, I know this because my mother told me."

"Well, that explains why you were hated by the villagers. I don't care, you are the same old Naruto to me." Kiba said coming over to him and bumping knuckles with him.

"I agree with Kiba. It also explains that red chakra you used in the fight with Neji." Shino says in his monotone.

"I- It do-doesn't mean anything to me Naruto. What do y-ou mean it is a mat—ter of time before you go out with this Yugito?" Hinata said getting through without many stutters.

"I see, you do know of the sufferance of a seal. Well, it shows you can persevere in hard circumstances. I can live with that." Neji said finally understanding what was said during there fight.

"Yosh, your youth burns brightly for living with this burden." Lee said with a good guy pose.

" Wow, I can live knowing this, you are you not an evil rampaging demon." Ten ten said understanding his fear.

"Well, that explains why I'm not allowed to go into your mind. I got no problem with it." Ino said.

"Well, it's good to see that you can tell others your secret. It is good to be your friend because I know you wouldn't harm us deliberately." Shikimaru said leaning against the wall.

"Same here dude, I know I can count on you." Choji said.

"Well, it explains, how you did things that Sasuke couldn't. Does he know about the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he does, I told him before we left & Sakura, I am going to stop trying to go out with you. Any questions because I should probably help my mum clean the main house of the compound out. Tomorrow I'm heading out again. Hopefully Yugito & Fuu haven't killed the perverts."

"Who are Yugito & Fuu; & who are the perverts?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Well the perverts are Kakashi & Jirayia. Yugito & Fuu are jinchuuriki like me. Don't worry they won't go out with Sasuke because Yugito & I are sort of going out; & Fuu likes Gaara. Jinchuuriki are people with a tailed beast sealed in them. Oh, Mum don't show them the picture yet." Naruto told his mum before walking towards Hinata. "Hinata, I know you like me but I don't like you, so I suggest going out with Kiba because he likes you."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is scenes from the training trip. The chapter after that they will return to the Leaf. No I won't show how the others are drawn in. Read & Review or Gaara will give more blood to his mother.

Your Writer, Vappourider.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinchuuriki's Army.

A/N: Daemondragonsclaw, thank you for the message. No, I do not have a Beta because this is a draft, so I don't go into detail for this story. This draft is getting a high number of reviews so I will post the proper version when finished with this one.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I am including a scene that I think should be in, it is Mei & Naruto. Yes there is a lemon, skip if you do not want to read. Female bijuu's are in the Harem. Yay, 20 reviews so far. I hope I get more reviews, they make me sing the happy song.

Chapter 5: Scenes from training.

Lemon after seeing the Mizukage.

The group of Jinchuuriki & Leaf ninja stood in the office with Naruto just ahead of the rest of them.

"So you are going to form a group of jinchuuriki to take down a group of S-rank criminals that want to capture those jinchuuriki, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct Mizu..." Naruto began to be interrupted by her.

"It's Mei to you okay ..." Mei left the sentence hanging for him to add his name to.

"It's Naruto Uzi... , er sorry, Namikaze, Mei-chan." Naruto supplied.

"OK then Naruto-kun. I would like you to tell me why I should agree to this." the red head female said.

"You should agree to this because it is the best way to keep your villages jinchuuriki alive & useful, also..." Naruto started to explain to be interrupted by the lava-users assistant as she burst into the room with a huge stack of paperwork.

"Mizukage-sama, I have some paperwork for you & the village elders would like to speak to you right away." the assistant said.

"OK, show them in. Naruto-kun, I will send an ANBU to lead you to my house so I can hear the rest of your arguments. I would talk to you after the elders but because of this damn paperwork I can't." Mei said shaking her fringe out of her eyes.

"Oh, if you want a short cut with the paperwork use Shadow Clones., they return memories to the user. See you later then Mei-chan." Naruto said walking out of the room.

Once outside of the building Yugito shoved him into the wall growling "Why the fuck you flirting with her, she is a Kage & besides we have something going on."

"First, I wasn't flirting, Two, yes we do have something but I have to sleep with other women as well as you, for example I have to sleep with my spy on the Akatsuki & Three, we aren't sleeping together yet in that sense. OK, I am not trying to piss you off but I had to say it. I'm not going to forget about us okay. I want to keep most girls happy as long as I feel something for them, for example if Fuu wanted to sleep with me because Gaara wouldn't sleep with her I would to keep her happy, because she is a good friend & being a jinchuuriki deserves happiness." Naruto explains himself.

"OK, then as long as you have good reasons for it." Yugito says before he kisses her on the lips passionately "You, me hotel room now."

The others sweat drop hearing what Yugito says & then face palmed when Naruto picked her up, carrying her there.

"Don't worry, there won't be any sex, at least I think so." Naruto says as Yugito planted kisses over his neck.

"OK, I think that we should leave them alone for an hour or five." Gaara said walking in the direction opposite the hotel.

**Lemon scene as per a readers request.**

Arriving at the hotel, Naruto carries her up the stairs & she unlocks the room they were sharing with Fuu. Naruto walks in & kicks the door closed not looking away from the blond in his arms. He throws her onto the bed they were going to share that night, he quickly walks around the room closing blinds, locking door & windows; & turning the lights on. After the blond maelstrom takes off his shirt, chucks it into a corner & crawling onto the bed over the top of Yugito. She pulls him down onto her so she could French kiss him as her hands roamed around his body, meanwhile he was busy as well, laying on his forearms which were behind her back he straddled her body. He broke the battle of tongue dominance, he begins to kiss & nibble down her neck making her arch her back in delight. She moaned, then flipped their positions so she was on top of him & she started taking off her clothes.

"Are you sure that you want to do this right now?" Naruto whispered as she managed to get her B-cup bra off.

"Yes, I am sure. I want you right now, no matter how much my first time may hurt." She silences him with a kiss while she takes off his pants.

"OK, my feisty feline, my turn to the work for awhile." He growls suddenly switching positions with a surprised Yugito.

He lifted her legs up with one hand as the other slid her pants off. He kissed her lips, then began kissing her neck making a trail that lead to the lower parts of her body. When he reached her breasts he lightly kissed them before licking all around her nipples which was hardened from arousal. He continued the trail until he reached the upper edge of her lacy panties then he gently grasped the edge with his teeth & pulled them down. As he did so his gently slid over her dampened entrance causing her to make a deep throaty moan. After the panties were off he grasped her leg firmly & began to kiss up towards her entrance along the inner side, he repeated this sequence on the other leg.

After this she grabbed his hair roughly & pulled him up for a kiss that could have killed someone if they were on the edge of a building. She let go of his hair but shoved his head into her boobs and told him to suck on them. Naruto obligingly did so to her obvious approval if her moans were any indication of pleasure she was in. After he made her orgasm from ravaging her breasts, he began to eat her out, he lapped up her core warmed juices & buried his tongue inside of her. After he made her cum out of her mind, he crawled up so that his head was even with hers & gently kissed her on the forehead.

"That's enough for now, Yugito-chan." Naruto said as he gently moved so she was laying curled up against him with her head on his chest.

"No, it isn't. I am going to get the whole treatment today. I don't care if it will hurt, I still want to finish what was started." Yugito says as she straddled his waist glaring at him as if daring him to object.

"If that is what you want. I will do it. Okay Yugi-chan." Naruto whispers.

They proceed with the planned action for about fifteen minutes until Bam! The door was kicked in by Killer Bee. Gaara & Killer Bee stood at the doorway looking interested until realizing what was happening then closing the door & bursting out laughing. Walking out of the doors of the Hotel they spot Fuu & Kakashi; & walked over to them.

"Hey guys, they said they want protection & incense." Gaara said looking at Fuu the way Naruto used to at Sakura.

"What kind of - Oh, that kind of protection & incense, are they going at it in there?" the green haired beetle user asked the red head.

"Yes, they are, I walked in on them after Killer Bee kicked the door in. I walked out as soon as I saw them & decided that they probably would need to get that sort of thing.

**Lemon scene end.**

That night.

"Thank you ANBU-san, you & the other ANBU are dismissed for the night. Yes I am sure that I will be safe after all he is an untrained jinchuuriki." Mei said to the ANBU that had brought the blond to her home.

"Thank you for letting me into your home, Mei-chan, but I can do my father's famed Rasengan." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. The ANBU that were guarding me are this villages jinchuuriki & I don't think they should hear what we are going to be talking about." Mei said as she guided him to a couch & gently pushed him into it.

"Hey, Mei, would you like to melt a perverts balls off?" Naruto asked looking at Mei speculatively.

"Why & who is it?" the fiery red head asked very curiously.

"It is my teacher & because he pervs on girls all the time. He is here because he thinks that we are going to have sex as a method of persuasion." Naruto nonchalantly discussed the loss of his teachers manhood knowing that the mentioned pervert was listening in on the conversation.

They hop off the lounge & walk to the window to see a silhouette on the roof across from the Mizukage's compound.

"My apprentice, my own apprentice giving me up to the ladies & not aiding me in my research." Jirayia said as he started jumping over the roof tops.

"Don't worry about going after him. I will get him later. Let's go sit down & talk like we are supposed to be doing." Naruto said grabbing her hand & leading her to the lounge so she may seat herself upon the lounge.

"OK, then. Why does he seem to think that sex will become a method of persuasion?" Mei asked as she pulled him onto the lounge next to her.

"He thinks sex is an option as he knows of two incidences of me having sex & wants to make a book about me. He writes the Make-Out paradise books." the blond explains seeing her confused look.

"Well, why don't we hear your reasons & why you think they are necessary." Mei said acutely aware of the small space between them.

"Well as before they are to keep your jinchuuriki alive & also to provide them with a group of friends not just people who want to use them. They need this as they likely treated with disdain by the civilians of your village & with them being alive they will be able to protect the village from large scale threats. I hope that you think deeply about this. Having friends prevents them going on a rampage & helps them stay in control the demon within. I proved this to Gaara & I convinced Zabuza Momochi a former missing-nin from this village to accept that friends are worth everything. I hope that I have convinced you to allow me to help your jinchuuriki." Naruto outlined his reasons for the jinchuuriki to leave.

"Well, they are excellent reasons but I want something from you before I decide." Mei said laying a hand on his thigh.

"What would you like from me?" Naruto sighs in defeat.

"I want to be persuaded like your teacher was thinking." she whispers into his ear as her D-cup breasts pressed against his arm.

"OK, then shall we go." Naruto says standing up.

The Next Morning.

The group of Jinchuuriki & Leaf shinobi walk into the Mizukage's office to see Naruto & Mei talking animatedly. Yugito walked up to him, hugged him fiercely & then passionately kissed him.

"Where were you last night, I missed snuggling into you." Yugito said unashamed.

"I fell asleep _talking_ to Mei-chan last night. She let me stay there & sleep." Naruto said emphasizing that they were talking.

"Good, now are you going to allow your villages jinchuuriki to travel with us & join the group?" Yugito asked the Mist leader intently.

"After listening to Naruto-kun's arguments, I have decided that yes they may leave to travel with you & join your group." Mei said. " Riko & Utakata, I know you are listening so please come out."

Two ANBU appear before the red headed Mizukage. One wore a Turtle mask & the other wore a Slug mask, the masks were based on the bijuu they contained.

The Next Scene: How Naruto & Temari get together.

6 months into the training trip.

"Hey Temari, the Hot spa is installed. I am going to test it out, OK." Naruto calls after comparing the instructions to the finished result.

Naruto went to his room & grabbed a towel from his pack. After arriving in the room he had installed the hot spa he stripped off & stepped in. Soaking up the heat for five minutes the door opens & in steps Temari with a towel wrapped tightly around her to prevent him from seeing her nude. Her hair was let down, an unusual occurrence for her.

"Do you even care that I am seeing you naked?" Temari asked Naruto, who was still sitting back against the side of the spa.

"No, not really. Besides if you minded, you would have walked out already. Are you going to come in or stand there waiting for me to finish." Naruto answers back with a smart mouth.

Temari doesn't say anything as she moves her arms allowing the towel to fall around her feet. She walks over to the edge & puts one foot in to test the water. Upon realizing that it was fine, she hops into the spa & sits next to Naruto.

"So Naruto, are you going out with anybody?" Temari asks moving his arm around her.

"Sort of but more like fuck buddies & it is with about six different girls. Why, do you want a piece of me?" Naruto says with a smirk.

"Well yes because of what you have done for my family, besides after getting to know you I can say that you are a truly good person that will go out of his way to help anybody that needs it & you are very hot." Temari informs him of the reasons she likes him.

Temari turns around and straddles him as he sits against the wall of the spa. She wraps her arms around his neck & leans in kissing him passionately. He responds wrapping his arms around her waist & leaning in.

"Are you going to wait all day waiting for permission. Come on start with the getting me laid." Temari growled into his ear.

"OK but I am going to tell Gaara that I have been sleeping with you. It would be better than him finding out later." Naruto explains after seeing a worried look from Temari after he mentions telling Gaara & then gives her what she asked for.

Next Scene: Sasuke gets a girlfriend (Important for pairings other than Naruto's).

1 & ½ years into the training.

Sasuke was sitting against a tree with the new girl of the group, a chakra leech named Amaru, in his arms kissing her. A whistle breaks through their reverie.

"Well I guess Sasuke has finally he is not plain gay, I think he is straight but maybe he is Bi." Naruto says to the rest of the group.

6 months later.

Sasuke held the dying Amaru in his arms as he cried she lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. Her arm dropped as she let out her last breath.

Next Scene: Meeting Sasuke's sister.

10 months from the return.

Sasuke walks into the room was talking to Jirayia, Kakashi & Itachi not knowing that it was him with a raven haired girl with black eyes.

Seeing Sasuke walking into the room Naruto said "Thank you for that ferret, you can go. I will see you again soon. Sasuke, who is this young lady?"

"This is my older sister, , she found out that we were here & after hearing rumors that I was in the group, she came to visit."

A/N: There we go another chapter. I deliberately held this chapter back until I had gotten a total of 20 reviews. Next chapter they return to the Leaf Village. Read & Review or I will release all of the tailed beasts from your computer & let them eat you.

Your writer, Vappourider.


End file.
